Conventionally, user interface elements are generated prior and embedded during design time of a website. Where user interface elements are used to purchase items on a website, the user interface elements are conventionally associated with a value prior to serving the web site or act as a data entry field to receive a value determined by a user. Further, conventional websites using static values associated with selectable icons provide no guidance to a user in bidding strategies, trending prices, or values likely to enable the bidding user to win an item at auction. As a result, a user looking to make a purchase, bid on an item in an auction, or make an offer on a product performs their own due diligence as to trending prices, likely winning bids, or expected prices. Dynamically generating user interface elements and associated values based on information about the user and the item being purchased will increase the likelihood of the user making a purchase as well as future purchases based on increased familiarity and success with the website.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.